


Bet He's Got a Girl

by preblematic



Series: Respawn [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Secret Relationship, king!joel, minecraft au, this series isn't dead guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I mean, yeah, I guess, uh," Ray stammered. "I’ll take all this wood back to downtown." He quickly gathered all the wood he could carry and beat a hasty exit.</p>
<p>"Bet you a diamond he’s got a girl he’s going to see," Michael said to Gavin as soon as Ray was out of earshot.</p>
<p>"Ye, alright."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet He's Got a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> What’s happening here? no one knows written at four AM on no sleep and a butterfinger, fluff with various light dustings of kinda smut but not really

"Say, where do you go on the fortnights, Ray?" Gavin asked. Ray spluttered and nearly dropped his axe.

The lads had been sent out on a lumber expedition, and all three of them were currently in the general vicinity of each other, chopping down trees and planting saplings and making stupid jokes while they worked. Gavin’s question had become the end of a few minutes of silence in which no one had anything to say.

"I’m curious about it too!" Michael called from behind a tree a few feet away.

"What?" Ray responded eloquently. Play it cool, he told himself. There was no way they knew.

"Every two weeks you disappear for the weekend," Gavin clarified. "Where do you go?"

"The capitol," Ray replied immediately. Shit. Abort abort. Ray’s brain had gone dead, and he had somehow lost the ability to lie.

"Why?" Gavin asked, stopping his working completely to stare at Ray.

"Uh, change of scenary?" Ray said. "And y’know, there’s cool shit that I can’t get here. I like the time to myself."

"Seems like an awfully long walk just for that," Gavin said." It’s a two day journey up there. "

"Not if you go by night as well," Ray corrected.

"You go by night, too? Bloody hell you’re eager to get there aren’t you?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, I guess, uh," Ray stammered. "I’ll take all this wood back to downtown." He quickly gathered all the wood he could carry and beat a hasty exit.

"Bet you a diamond he’s got a girl he’s going to see," Michael said to Gavin as soon as Ray was out of earshot.

"Ye, alright."

——

"How, ha, how many of your subjects, do you think, would still support you if they knew that _this_ is how you spend your free time?”

Joel growled at the question and pushed Ray down in to the mattress, thrusting harder in an attempt to make the mouth he’d fallen in love with stop running. Ray just huffed out another laugh and called Joel an old man. The king was going to have to borrow a gag from the dungeons.

——

“ _Jesus_ , Ray, what happened to you?” Geoff, the first one to see Ray on his arrival home, asked.

What had _happened_ to Ray was that he had been in the middle of riding the king of the land like a god damn spider jockey when said king had shouted because Ray was just that good. Subsequently, guards came rushing to the door to check on him, and Ray had been unceremoniously thrust on to the stone floor and then under the bed just as the doors flew open.

The end result was bruises on his forehead, elbows, and knees, and a slightly sore rib, and needless to say, he was kind of pissed about the whole thing. He muttered something about how staircases should be regulated before he shambled off to his own house

——

"Why don’t you just stay here?" Joel asked, breaking a long spell of comfortable silence.

Ray sighed and nuzzled Joel’s bare chest with his forehead. “I’ve _told_ you why. I couldn’t leave Achievement City; I’m not gonna pack up and move just because I met a boy.”

Joel frowned. “I’m not a boy,” he said.

Ray snorted. “I might be rusty on the definition then, because, last time I checked, that thing you had up my ass qualifies you as biologically male. Unless you’ve made a life decision you wanna tell me about, cause Michael’s got a diamond on me having a girl here; should I tell Gavin to pay him?”

"You impudent little peasant," Joel said, no real anger present. "I should have you beheaded."

"I’ve indulged your sadistic tendencies up to now, but I kind of enjoy being alive and shit."

"Hm, yeah. Dead bodies smell, too."

Ray snorted at that. They sat in silence for a few minutes more before Joel yawned. “Aw, is the king tired?”

"We really should be going to sleep," Joel said relunctantly. "You’ve got your journey home tomorrow. I don’t want something happening to you because you were too tired."

"How considerate," Ray said. He reached over and stuffed out the candle on his side of the bed as Joel did the same.

"Goodnight, love you."

"Goodnight, love you too."


End file.
